renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endracne
name: Endracne O'Connell age: 30 clan: O'Connell Home: Corcaigh Proud FAILure ------towns i have been in------ ----Ireland---- --An Mumhain-- Ros O gCairbre (Born) Imleach Corcaigh (home) An Caiseal Lios Mor Luimneach Inis --leighean-- Cill Chainnigh (lived in for two years) Ceatharlach An tlnblhear Mor --Kingdom of Waterford-- Port Lairge(lived in) ----kingdom of Scottland--- --County of Galloway-- Dumfries --County of Ayr-- Girvan Ayr Muirkirk Largs --County of Glasgow-- Glasgow Ardencaple ------armys i have worked in------ springtime (leighean santioned)Honor to Leighean(wounded 45 days) springtime (leighean santioned) Honor to Leighean (left) Antines (leighean and Munster santioned)Na Fianna(left) Anghelos (no sanction)ordo nagrum equites(left nice time as a rouge) Aasha (no sanction)nikkid ninjas (nngo 1)(disbanded) --------------battles-------------- Revolt battles in Cill Chainnigh-Won Battle for leighean Gold mine -lost ONE vs. Leighean Battle at CC -Won ONE Vs NNGO battle At Inis-Won ------------Wars------------ -Leighean Vs Munster- Lost leighean side lost -Leighean Vs ONE- Munster Won Munster sent an army and forced their will on us. -ONE Vs NNGO- Won i was on the ONE side but ditched and joined the NNGO side ____________titles_____________ Chief mentor of Cill Chainnigh(retired) Clan Herald of Ó Néill Indfine (Retired and left Clan) founder of Fail Revolter/temp mayor of Cill Chainnigh (resigned) Cill Chainnigh Town Council (2 time) leighean council member (5th term and 6th term.) Public Prosecutor of leighean (5th term) Constable of leighean (6th term) Frist Vassel of the Frist High king of Ireland(retired) Vassel of Moratt (Current) -----------------Skills------------------- Basic knowledge of the military : 35 % Basic tactics : 11 % Basic Seafare: 11 % -----------------fields----------------- veggie -retired sheep - retired corn - current wheat - retired cow - retired ---------Awards RP------------ Best Supporting Male in RP Endracne in RP a weird home out side of cc. Best Male lead in RP Endracne in RP a weird home out side of cc. Best Comedy RP RP a weird home out side of cc. Best community RP RP a weird home out side of cc. +++++RP+++++ 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The Beginning02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Endracne O'Neil was born in a Small town. when he was a child, En didn’t know what he wanted to be when he When he was older. He could follow in his fathers foot steps and work in a cow field and deliver milk to all the ladies of Ireland. He could try and become a priest. He could become a Great general. but En couldn't choose. He lived with his dad the milkman until his step mom killed his father and then herself. En's brother Greatwolf ran away that night. En and his Other Brother Roaraxe stayed in Ros O gCairbre. At the age of 16 En and his Brother(13) was alone. They worked on farms for food. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Farmers Life (lvl o-1)02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Once En turned 25 He bought himself a small Field with a cow on it. His Brother Bought himself a Field to and En lost Touch with him. Endracne Got his small Cow Field and thought he would work it like his Father. After all he father was the infamous Milk man. After a small Time En Killed his cows, He thought he should break the normal trend of the Frist Son Following in his Fathers Foots steps and plowed his field Turning it into a Vegetable Field. He then begin working on gaining some money, He wanted to buy a better home and a large farm one day. So Endracne Worked other farms, Fished, and worked his own fields. Even once in a while en treated himself with some meat. Taking some time he would also enter a few pubs and get drunk. this was something that happened very rarely. En slowly gained some money. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)NNGO (frist encounter)02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) One day while en was busy working He got a message from Springtime (the mayor at the time) Saying that Anto (the leader of the NNGO) had arrived in Ros and that he was going to Break into the Town Hall and steal everything from the town. En grabbed a staff and marched into Springs Group, Ready to fend off this Evil group. After a few weeks Nothing happened. the Town had been Ruined by the pointless defending. Anto Left and the Town was ruined. not one attack... -Which to Choose (beginning lvl 2)- After Gathering 500 pounds, En thought he would build himself a workshop and learn himself a Profession. Looking around En couldn’t Lay his finger on which one he wanted. When in the pub en asked around to see which one he should choose. Ladyluck told him to become a Weaver. so En did without thinking anymore about it. So En became the cheapest weaver in Ros and then of Ireland. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~Leighean02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) En did enjoy his life. A nice workshop with a room for him to sleep, his nice little veggie patch outside of it, the sea just by his home. En enjoyed his simple life, his simple house, and his small town. But one day en heard tell of a county in the far east. The county was on the other side of his county. En had heard a bit about the county. it was a county with 4 towns. 3 towns sea and one town wood. En thought long and hard. a new county... could en Start over again? what would happen if he moved there. he would lose his house and have to rebuild. after a while En thought "Why not, what’s the worst that could happen?" So en sold his shop and field to the town. En traveled to the wood town on the Broader of the County. Its name was Cill Chainnigh. He bought a Field outside of Town And had a nice house built. The house was much Bigger then his old house. En took up his old job as weaver and added a Weavers shop in the town. En Enjoyed his new town, His bigger house, His new Friends. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Frist war02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~ Just a few days after Moving to this New County a War broke out. Munster attacked and stole the mines from Leighean, Before a Mayor. Before a council, an Attack. So Endracne Took up the blade and vowed to fight for his County. Leighean mustered what it could. the War had begin. ~Revolts of Cill Chainnigh~ NNGO's second time coming within En's life. the group had marched to Cill Chainnigh to revolt. the revolts happens over and over again. En worked in an Army lead by Springtime to Stop the revolts. after two weeks the revolts ended, there was no revolt that took the Town Hall. ---Battle for leighean Gold mine--- Soon after the Revolts Leighean’s duke ordered Honor to leighean (the army his was in) to move and reclaim the gold mine between Cill Chainnigh and An Caiseal. En grabbed him some food and brought his staff, sword, and shield. The march began nice. the sun had no cloud. about mid-day the army reached the mine. no one was guarding it. so they camped out their one day. after flipping the gold mine back to leighean Honor to Leighean began our withdraw back to Cill Chainnigh until the Duke of munsters army attacked our army. the battle began. our army lost two soldiers, and the duke of Munster was harmed by Springtime our general. a few harmed in the dukes army, but no side gained a victor that day. our army rested at the gold mine and got word that Anto and the NNGO army along with two other Munster army had laid siege to Cill Chainnigh. our army was trapped for two days. one army in An Caiseal and three in Cill Chainnigh. one day while the army of 13 waited they saw two armys running towards them from the northwest. honor begain a fight with two of the seigeing armys. most was killed or wounded at their hands until the dukes army munsted up its last pitch effort to kill us. the duke was wounded but the rest of honors was killed. en excaped the battle feild barely, his sword lay back in that battle feild, and his body to weak to keep on walking. en fell about 1 mile from the gold mine someone must have picked him up as En woke up inside the town walls of Cill Chainnigh in a pub. -----Fall of Cill Chainnigh---- En was badly hurt. His friends had helped him to his small workshop in town. he would have loved to been placed in his house outside the town but sadly it was blocked as Armys arrived blockaiding the town. while recovering En saw someone he didnt think he would see. while makeing a sheild En looked up and saw his brother Roaraxe! it was great to see him again. Roar had been in the army he was in but en never noticed. but soon after his meeting the town was fliped indy by the munster armys -------Indy------ So after cc was lost the town was raided and all the Town Hall goods was taken by Anto head of NNGO. Na Fianna lead by Antines,moved into the city walls. The other 5 armys moved out to attack Ceath. and thus began our ruin. the bread price was about 10 pounds. En had to make his sheep feild into a corn feild to feed himself. while Cill Chainnigh was indy headed by an army which produced nothing only took our food. the markets was ruined. everyday en would gamble to win money to feed himself. the work was very little. he would either work in teh church and his feilds. the mines were under Munster's control and thus filled by its own soldiers. many died from lack of food. but although the lack of jobs en still was able to make clothes every now and then, he opened up his own pub dureing the towns indy state. for 30 days most of the town was broken. until finally Antines left once the war was over. laighean had lost the war and spring raised her banners to flip our town back to laighean. and thus can our repair ----Laighean~munster wars----- -revolts within cc- Laighean Laighean stop the revolts -Battle at the gold mine-munster 3 armys attack one army. -battle within Cill Chainnigh-munster turned indy -Battle within Ceatherlach-munster Mayor gain up ceath,flip to munster. -Battle at ATM- munster Munster fliped it indy -Battle at Loch Garman- laighean ONE fought off Munsters armys until they were called back. ------bright future------ Laighean began to slowly fix itself. en stayed out of most political stuff at the time.Cill Chainnigh and ATM had returned to laighean but ceath became part of munster. LG was defended by ONE and they held their own and wasnt taken. munster's war was called off and we were left to rot. --------Family------- he just opened his frist pub. it was called the O'Neil tankard of ale. in that pub en saw someone he hadn't seen in years. his little sister. Ziona had started to live in Cill Chainnigh also. she had worked in the mines most her time in Laighean. until she could buy herself a feild. this was a remarkable event. he was very happy until the loom of war began its spin. ONE had raised banners from LG and turned it indy! then they marched towards ATM and began the ONE~laighean wars! ------training and weapons------ En began makeing sheilds. he would sell it to both Spring (the leader of the army at the time) and his friends who took up arms to fight ONE. en rejoined Springs army. he lose his sword in the battle at the gold mines and took up only a shaft and sheild.En had made a little battle training camp in teh town where they trained and readied themselfs for ONE. ------ONE arrives------ ONE had began to win and finally they arrive in Cill Chainnigh. we was ready. we had stocked up on our own food, readied our weapons and spares,had two armys within our Town Antines had arrived shortly before ATM was blockaided a second time. En ditched Springs army and joined Antines's. thus the battle began. frist ONE stayed out the town and wouldnt attack so then we turned to battle of the wits. en and a friend axel began to beer bomb ONE soldiers who entered the pubs to force them out their armys. then came a amry from Munster. they took LG and fliped it munster. Daub's (a man behide the Laighean~munster wars) took LG and informed us that both Springtime,Antines, and Ang had to disband our armys or Munster would attack and retake all of laighean. --------ONE~Laighean------- -Battle within LG - ONE ONE killed the duke's army and took LG -1st Battle at ATM-Laighean ONE's army was beat and retreated into LG. -2ed battle at ATM- Laighean ONE was knocked back and ang will killed -3ed Battle at ATM- ONE Antines had moved his army to Laighean and left them without an army. -Battle at CC- Munster Munster force all armys to disband and left laighean with Antines being the only army within laighean. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~Raise of FAIL02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~ Months later After a few wars and Finally Laighean Begain to rebeild. Sadly PEACE and Honors became corrupted and En Began to feel their Power was to great. The only partys in Laighean became only PEACE/Honors and The Laighean Party. En grew sick of this two party system and with a group of friends made FAIL. the frist run in the eletions turned only one FAIL member into power, En. En was placed as public Prosecutor. PEACE got Dukedom and spring puppet spyrosm removed En from his office after placeing Spring up on charges when she delayed funding an FAIL Laighean Sationed army defending ATM. Spyrosm had the case closed with a judge under PEACE control. At the end of that term FAIL won 3 seats in council, Holabar, Nuada_Silver_hand, and En yet again. Holabar became the frist FAIL member to be Duke. sadly En became Sick and had to take a retreat resigning from Council En headed for the monks and nuns to recover. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)FAIL02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) fail ran for three eletions. of the three eletions FAIL never got majority. of the 3 times FAIL put out a duke 2 of the 3 times. after the Witches in leighean took complete control then begin chasing out many of the living people. FAIL stop putting up lists and some members joined TLP. the Rise of Leighean Civil war the war begin with Grace and Warlord granting out Country goods. haveing been given some of the money of the country en quickly moved it in his home and returned a empty grant to Spring the Orc that gives birth to other orc's. after that he was confind in jail for 5 days and fined 40 pounds. spring was then lashed byt he king and stribed of all her strenth, what little brains she had, and her makeup showing her vulger face to the vomiting world. after that the group was put on a kill list. so the group sliped out pass teh armies with easy (after all most where blind for the now exposed pus that was springs face) and rallied in ATM. the war was short for the leaders had massed up greatly. Grace had acted like Spring and shown herself to be the same type of Dictator and Warlord had supported her and shown himself a weak leader. En had jumped onto a Ship and Left ireland to join Scottland. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Civil War 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) battles none. Orc's Victorous. Warlord and Grace shamed Many fighters left ireland tour Da Scottland en took a nice ship to scottland. he made port in Dumfries but soon departed to Ayr. they where caught up in a storm. the ship made it to port in ayr and survived teh storm. after arriveing En toured Ayr then headed to Glasgow. after entering a glasgow port he worked to beild a port. he spent most of his time pissing off NNGO and Fury members(whom he called Furries). after skiping town due to angering some people he headed to Ayr and took a ship to England. ~~from the Depths of Hell and back~~ On broad the ship En was a at least not alone like the last ship ride. there were 8 people in total on this ship. the last had 5 people him the only passager. en met some nice people on the ship, a lovely family was on their way home. they were the Smiths, Mr Smith was a merchent. he was with his wife and their daughter. they where a nice family and spent most of their time in the mess hall. En enjoyed talking with them and the crew but soon became greatly sick and couldnt leave his hamack. soon after a storm came and knocked the ship. the ship rocked and the waves knocked the small vessal for days. they had been blown off their intended route and was traped within a massive storm. the small vassel finally surcomed to the storm and everyone was thrown to the sea. the waves took all of the crew and passagers but sickly en somehow sliped out of the sea's grasps. hanging on the remains of the vessal En washed ashore on a small island. there he lived on the island for a few months alone until he was able to make a small "boat" and gathered some fuirts and tried to sail to his home. as he set out on the boat with high hopes it soon turned to a deep depression. as his food ran out and he was adrift straveing. never much of a relgious man he began to pray to help. jah must have heard him for En passed out near his death and woke on a ship they passed by. they had saved him and were Heading to Leighean. they agreed to take him there and just a few day's later he arrived in leighean and dressed in rags there where once his nice clothes. apon returning to his home he saw it was burnt down. En left to go into town and headed for a church where he worked to repay the aid he got whist at sea. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)travels to his new home (Vangrant)02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) After spending some time back in his old town En picked up and moved out. he returned to Port Lairge for the frist time in 7 months. after spending some time in the village En wents around in the history books in his clan and did some research while in the town. his stay was not long as he had more pressing business in Corcaigh. speaking around with others and hanging out he left after 1 day staying there. before leaveing he bought himself a hat and headed to Corcaigh. after a rough three day travel skiping the town of Lios Mor. En arrived in Corcaigh and bought a new home 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)O'Connell02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) while in Corcaigh, En began researching more about his family. as he researched in the Archives of the town of Corcaigh he found out his Father wasnt his father?! acording to the Diary that was writen by his mother (who thought it very important to put in the Archives of Corcaigh...) in the Records (that is the diary with faded ink... if only she used the good ink and not the bug ink) before she preformed the act with the infamous milk man, she met a traveler named Cormac O'Connell. En was Stocked with the knowleage that his persumed Father wasnt his Real Father but a man with no relations to him. wanting to know more about this Cormac O'Connell En began looking around the Archives more and more to fine info about his Supposed father. after reading for a While he found out his father Cormac had Blond short hair, and Green Eye's, and that his Father was a Soldier from Corcaigh known for his brawls. En spent long hours Reading as much as he could about the O'Connell's and this other side of his Family he never knew about. after finding more about his Fathers family En Left the O'Neill Clan and joined with his True Family the O''Connell's 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~Lordships and Keeps (lvl3)02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~ After moveing into Corcaigh En met a few people. he frist met Moratt. after much discussion moratt said He could sleep in his barn so long as En didnt touch his spit. liveign in Corcaigh was a nice break. the capital of An Mumhain was a decent place to live. En worked hot steel and sold his wears and earned a large sum of money. useing his money to gain a title. becomeing a student of the way of armied forces. over joyed about his current station En studies hard to master the art of Warfare. he Take a Lordship and is known as En, Lord of FAIL. from a cow farmer to a military advisor adn student. his father would be pround. he then offers himself as a Vassal to Lord Morat. which morat ( whom he calls Rattie) accepts. 02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) FAIL, students, and Vassal02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)02:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)